


Jalph One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heya. this is just a bunch of one-shots for the jalph ship. i try. there's gonna be fluff, smut, and maybe angst. so strap in and let's pray this isn't as terrible as the last fanfic.





	Jalph One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, but i had this sitting around so.. take it.
> 
> summary:
> 
> ralph is scared of thunderstorms, so jerry has to comfort him.

Thunder crackled over the small house, rain pouring over it. Tree branches swayed about and slapped against its windows, making loud clapping noises to pair with the lightning.

  
Ralph whimpered with every loud bang, snuggling deeper into Jerry. "Ralph doesn't like thunder." he complained. "Thunder is loud. Too much like guns."

  
Jerry smiled at him and stroked his hair. "Hey, hey. It's fine, Ralph. It's just thunder. It can't hurt you."

  
The blonde looked uncertainly up at him, hunching his shoulders and curling up.  
"We'll keep you safe." Jerry insisted. "The storm shouldn't even be lasting too much longer."

  
"P-promise?" Ralph asked.

  
"Yes, Ralph. We promise." His boyfriend chuckled, nuzzling him. Ralph crookedly smiled, though he still seemed to be nervous.

  
"Ralph loves Jerry." Ralph said quietly. "Does Jerry love Ralph back?"

  
"Yes. Jerry loves Ralph back."

  
"...Thank you." "You're welcome."


End file.
